


他的猫

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: all均
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 9





	他的猫

Ch.1 宪均

5014，这是男生宿舍楼十四楼唯一一间住了人的寝室。宿舍楼算是老旧了，没有电梯。

当代大学生，有谁会想不开明天爬十四层楼梯出入宿舍楼呢。  
5014这间四人寝室正被一个大一和一个大二的学生当成双人寝室享受着。大二的叫李周宪，大一的那位倒是神神秘秘没怎么露过面。有传闻说他们就是蒙着脸说唱的地下rapper组合三拍子成员Honey和IM，因为周宪常穿的鞋和那位充满神秘感的Honey十分相似。当然不是本人，只是喜欢的鞋一样而已，搞得像自己是什么乱凹人设的小rapper。想到这，李周宪有点窝火，还没下课就开始收拾东西。

就在这时，裤子口袋里的手机震了一下，是一条来自备注为“小猫”的联系人发来的短信。他的心情一下愉悦了起来。  
“怎么，谈恋爱了？”课友蔡亨源难得没有上课睡着。  
“没，家里猫饿了。”李周宪脸上的酒窝愈发深陷。  
“你家什么猫还会发短信？”  
“不说了，回家喂猫去了。”

当李周宪回到宿舍，他的室友正和往常一样戴着卫衣的帽子，琢磨着摊在桌上的习题。他的小脸被黑色兜帽遮住了大半。  
李周宪关门声很大，但他的室友似乎习以为常，侧过脸不紧不慢地问，“怎么这么快？”  
“你觉得呢？”李周宪笑着反问。  
室友放下笔转过椅子，分开黑色卫衣下两条光溜溜的腿，“刚刚上网课上到一半它突然开始震，我不小心叫了一声被教授听见了，她还很生气来的，‘任昌均，怎么又发出怪声音？’这样问我，凶死了。”  
他龇牙咧嘴地模仿着那位教授愠怒的语气，像极了一只委屈的黑猫。  
“帮我拿出来吧哥。”任昌均把腿分开抱在胸前，毫无保留地把双腿间是泥泞的狼藉展示给李周宪。粉嫩的穴口还在收缩着，粘腻的液体顺着电线一点点挤出，周围稀薄的体毛上也沾了不少蜜水，亮晶晶的。

李周宪径直走过去扯出了跳蛋，“尾巴呢？”

“断了，”任昌均换了个姿势，趴在椅子上翘起轮廓诱人的屁股，“拜托李医生帮我接上吧。”

“少来，”李周宪在他白花花的臀肉上落下一个巴掌，力道不大，但清脆的声音让小猫立刻红了脸，“帽子拿下来。”

“喵。”任昌均像小动物甩水般抖了抖脑袋，兜帽顺着乌黑的头发滑落，头上两只尖尖的猫耳曝露出来。

他的室友不是异装癖，不是自我认知障碍，而是只实打实的猫妖，修炼出人形成精了的那种。  
不过最近开春，猫妖说到底还是猫，躲不过发情期的荷尔蒙紊乱，时常不受控制地在本该保持人形的时候露出耳朵或尾巴，这才闭门不出到现在。

其实做到兴奋的时候爪子也会出来，李周宪本人是唯一的受害者，后背上数十道爪痕铁证如山。  
至于任昌均的猫妖身份是怎么被李周宪知道的，只能怪任昌均自己。  
他从学生副会长，同时也是仓鼠成精的刘基贤前辈那儿听说，吸人精气可以修为大增，事半功倍。狐狸精们一直在用这招，因为基因决定了狐狸们化成的人形个个都是大美人，比如校花，啊不，校草李玟赫。刘基贤和任昌均的皮囊也只说明他们是仓鼠和猫中的幸运儿罢了。

任昌均思来想去，准备对室友李周宪下手。这哥没有对象，任昌均每天早上都能看到他被子里支的小帐篷，看起来精气挺足的样子。

好奇害死猫，任昌均给熟睡中的李周宪施了催情和催眠的法术，原本只是想让他就当做了个春梦，万万没想到他阳气太足，直接冲破了催眠的法术，但没能解开催情的那道，红着眼翻身就把任昌均按在床上折腾了一天一夜。

涉世未深的小猫哪体会过这般快感，怪不得狐狸精们喜欢用这招，也太舒服了。

小猫得意忘形，不经意间露出的尾巴缠上了对方的大腿都不知道，直到他累得想逃，却被李周宪拽着尾巴，捉小鸡似的一把扯回身边。尾巴被握住，任昌均失去平衡，一头栽在软绵绵的枕头里。他脱力地尝试推开李周宪紧绷的大腿，像极了欲拒还迎。

那天李周宪被法术迷了心窍，也没在意身下人的叫床为什么从语法完整的句子逐渐变成带着哭腔的猫叫。当然他事后明白了。小猫扶着腰脸红地跟他解释清楚原委，表示不该私自对他施法，下次一定会提前征得他的同意。

这回没有什么法术魔咒，李周宪也鬼迷心窍地答应了帮他提升修为的事。

美其名曰提升修为，每次却都是以李周宪主动开始、任昌均被操地喵喵乱哭收场。可怜的小猫穴时常被折腾得红肿，可内里的空虚也着实难受，这才有了今天任昌均塞着跳蛋上课这一出，遥控器在李周宪手里。

当下任昌均正抬着尾巴撅起屁股，把周身最脆弱敏感的部位曝露在饲主眼前，黏黏糊糊地催促：“快点嘛。”

“听不懂。”李周宪爱死了他床下狂野床上羞的反差萌。

“你！”任昌均的脸肉眼可见地红了大半，尾巴却软绵绵地缠上了李周宪的手腕，“...你又不是不知道...混蛋...”

“还害羞呢？”李周宪俯身吻了吻小猫的后脑勺，粗粝的大拇指腹蹂躏着尾巴根部与菊穴之间极度敏感的软肉，惹得任昌均一声闷哼。

被帽衫遮挡的肩背连同丰满的臀肉一起微微颤抖着，他从嗓子里挤出猫科动物特有的，发情时的嘤咛。  
这要再忍得住就是性无能了，李周宪利落地解开皮带，在牛仔裤里死撑的阴茎也终于得到解放，之后又被一片湿热紧致包裹。紧致的穴还未完全适应，李周宪就开始毫无忌惮地长驱直入。

任昌均的呻吟被粗长的肉柱捅得变了调，李周宪在听到他的呻吟后下体又硬了几分。他扶着任昌均的胯，配合着抽插，像要把人钉死在阴茎上一般。

任昌均的盆骨被撞得发麻，尾巴根部也几乎失去知觉，穴口持续的灼烧感与肠壁内欲求不满的酸胀变得更加明显。他喜欢李周宪略带粗暴的性爱，在灭顶的快感之中又有一丝疼痛能让他保持理智。

李周宪俯下身，把脸埋在任昌均的颈间舔舐他的皮肤，从脖颈到耳垂。猫咪的舔舐代表宣誓所有权，任昌均之前这么说过。嘴唇贴上皮肤的瞬间， 包裹着性器的穴突然绞得更紧；李周宪把手伸进了任昌均松垮的帽衫里，揉捏着他胸口不可思议的软肉。

旖旎的红色逐渐从额角爬进了帽衫领口，李周宪停下动作，把人翻了个身面对着自己。任昌均很配合地把帽衫掀到胸上，露出两颗早已被捏红的乳头，乳肉上还留着几条通红的手指印。

“真乖。”李周宪细品着眼下的大好春光，小猫的穴也痉挛着收缩，像是吮吸着他的阴茎一般。

任昌均生怕穴里的性器忽然抽出，便把双腿翘上李周宪的肩，“别停。”

李周宪两手握住任昌均的脚踝开始奋力前冲，又俯下身佯装要和任昌均接吻，小猫本能地闭上眼伸出舌头，却迟迟没有等来预想中的湿热的吻。他皱起眉，又把舌头往前探了探，牵出透明的津液从嘴角流下。他嫣红的小嘴贪婪吮吸着李周宪的舌头；下面的穴口也白沫翻飞，享受着性器连根尽没的贯穿。

猫都是液体，任昌均也不例外，他的身体被李周宪来来回回折成了好几种不可思议的角度来回操弄；性器以各种角度碾过前列腺，酸胀的快感让他射了好几回。

小猫哀声求饶着，他快要射不出东西了，可李周宪还远没有满足；他把任昌均从书桌上抱下，后者脚步虚浮根本站不稳，只好倚在墙上借力，李周宪便顺势抬起他的一条腿。

任昌均此时单脚着地，以近乎一字马的姿势被钉在墙上顶弄着。这个姿势并不舒服，他本能地扭动身子想要抗拒，却正巧迎上李周宪一个挺身，龟头不偏不倚地捅上前列腺处的软肉。

小猫爽得发蒙，放荡的呻吟里夹杂着哭腔；他放弃了抵抗，自暴自弃地把腰抬得更高，只为了让李周宪能更加深入。

“昌均，昌均啊...”李周宪在耳边的沉吟让任昌均觉得自己快被烫伤。

“呜...哥...”他借着仅剩的力气胡乱挠着李周宪的肩胛，打着哭嗝话也说不利索：“...射在里面，也，呜...也没关系的...”

当李周宪低吼着冲刺，又将滚热的精液灌入穴中时，任昌均也自暴自弃似的被高潮的快感溺毙。

他的嗓子已经喊哑了，竭尽全力地抱紧面前的人，后穴也收缩着想要榨出最后一滴精液；李周宪也温柔地搂住他精疲力竭的猫，给予深深一吻。

小猫啜泣着依偎在他怀里，可怜又贪婪地舔着李周宪唇下的痣。实在是太可爱了，李周宪心想，笑容也不住地挂在脸上。

“笑个屁。”看着他的酒窝，任昌均郁闷地张开嘴，在汗湿的脖子上留下两个浅浅的压印。


End file.
